It's A Little Bit Funny...
by Unknown Pursuer
Summary: Christian and Satine reflect on their wedding reception and decide to throw a party to relive the night.


It's A Little Bit Funny.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story's concept. Surely you know that by now.  
  
*****  
  
Christian awoke to the sound of Satine's giggling. He smiled his intoxicating drowsy smile and turned to face her side of the bed they shared nightly. He found that her space was cool and unoccupied, which told him that she had been awake for a while. He ran his hand over the space as if she were there beside him, then slid out from under the covers and walked over to the corner of the room to retrieve his trousers. He heard her gentle laugh again and his heart soared above him. He walked out of the room, still shirtless and stretching his tired muscles. He headed down the hall toward the kitchen, hoping she was there waiting for him. Instead, he found his breakfast of toast and coffee waiting for him. He became somewhat nervous and called out to her.  
  
"Satine, where are you?" "I am in the living room, love."  
  
Christian walked into his well-furnished living room and found his lover sitting on the couch, looking at a photograph album in her lap carefully. She looked up at him as he neared her and smiled, then turned her attention back to the album at hand. Christian sat down beside her and kissed her forehead as a greeting.  
  
"Good morning, darling," Satine said quietly, kissing him fully. "Good morning. I hear you laughing and became a little curious, so here I am. What is so amusing, dearest?" "I was looking at our wedding photographs and I found a few of them awfully funny." "Oh, and why was that? Am I actually that unattractive?" "Christian, darling, you are adorable. Actually, I was laughing at the photographs of us at the reception. I believe we were quite drunk." "Yes, I believe we were. We had such a wonderful time, though. It was a splendid day." "And evening, if I remember correctly."  
  
Christian smiled at her suggestive comment and kissed Satine gently before looking over the photographs himself. They were all of the two of them, some featuring family members and close friends. The most eye-catching of these was of the lovers after their wedding ceremony. Satine was perched in Christian's lap, kissing him sincerely and blissfully. Her arms were around his neck while his own were holding her to him by the waist. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife tenderly. Satine giggled and kissed her ever so tenderly.  
  
"Satine, how about we relive our wedding day, after the actual ceremony? Would that be fun? We could see if any of our friends would come for a visit and we could throw a little party. What do you say?" "Alright, I suppose that would be fun, but what will I wear?"  
  
Christian laughed and kissed his wife yet again.  
  
******  
  
The Bohemians were coming to America for a party and a chance to see their dear friends. They were ready for the much-needed trip to North Carolina and the beachside paradise Christian and Satine had chosen together. Bags had been packed in record time and tickets had been bought beforehand, all ready for the day of travel.  
  
"Huwwy now, fewwows! It ist time to go. Come on then. Wet us go to the coast!"  
  
"Alright, Toulouse, you can lead the way."  
  
"We're really gonna go see Mr. and Mrs. Shakespeare, ay? Think they've been locked in their rooms all day? I say they have. That writer's been getting the best of all of us."  
  
"Nini, you really should be nicer to Satine and Chris. They are our friends," Argent said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Alright, but I bet they've been up to somethin' and I bet it's been better than you've been gettin' Argie."  
  
"Chris deserves a little happiness and I think I am doing just fine, Nin."  
  
"Pwease, can we just go?"  
  
The Bohos all agreed to end the conversation and take their seats. As they reached their proper car, the whistle blew for the last time and the train in Paris pulled out of the station.  
  
*****  
  
Days later, the knock on the door to the beachside North Carolina home opened by the anxious newlyweds to their over excited guests.  
  
"Nini! Bohos! Harry! Marie! Glorious to see you all!" Satine cried happily.  
  
"Hello all," Christian said, still a little upset that the kiss between lovers had to end to answer the door.  
  
"Hewwo Cwis! Hewwo Satine!" Toulouse said, hugging his friends as close to their waists as he could get.  
  
"Hello Toulouse," Christian said with a laugh.  
  
Christian invited his friends inside and set them up in rooms, then told them to all meet in the living room. After bags were set down in their proper rooms, the meeting downstairs began.  
  
"We will be hosting a party here for a little fun. Satine and I have missed you all and wanted to try and relive the bliss of the reception. Dinner will be served at seven and the event will begin at eight thirty. Is that alright with you all?"  
  
"Spwendid!"  
  
"Good then. We will see you all at dinner in. one hour."  
  
The group separated to their own times of freedom before supper. The Bohemians went out on the beach with Nini, while Harold and Marie settled down in their room to read and nap for a while. The lovers set out on the porch to sit together on the swing and cuddle, enjoying their time as a newly married couple. The housekeepers did their last minute cleaning jobs and the cooks and servants of the household prepared the meal with ease and set a large table in the dining room. When seven o'clock arrived, guests and hosts were all dressed in nicer clothes, ready for the evening. They were seated in front of a meal of roast beef, vegetables, fresh bread, and many other foods they all desired. They ate hungrily and talked when they were able until around eight fifteen, when they all prepared for the rest of the evening.  
  
"Let the festivities begin!" Christian announced.  
  
*****  
  
The lovers danced together while the others talked loudly and danced in their drunken states. Satine and Christian had saved themselves for alcohol after dinner, which they consumed slowly between songs and conversation. As the night wore on slowly, the lovers became drunk and difficult to understand. They laughed frequently and were found in dark corners of the room together, kissing feverishly and become far too provocative to be seen by their friends. The Bohemians were only somewhat blurred and danced around in odd shapes, singing far too loudly and annoying the house servants. The lovers finally stumbled onto the dance floor together and began a crooked waltz-style dance across the floor, much to the amusement of their friends. They propelled themselves across the wooden floor far too quickly for any drunken person, until finally, they both fell, Satine on top of Christian. They laughed hysterically, then walked out to the porch and down onto the sand. They plopped down on the sand and sat together, watching the waves move in odd, blurry patterns. The Bohemians followed, dragging Harold and Marie out to make sure the lovers did not drown or hurt themselves. The lovers were kissing very gently, even in their drunken state. The Bohemians all sighed and watched quietly as the lovers slowly began to come out of the intoxicating haze into the world of sobriety again. Harold and Marie were close together, the large man's arm around his long time friend and partner. They watched their nearly daughter-like figure kiss her husband passionately as the sun set in the distance over the sparkling, ever flowing and fiery watercolor below. The lovers finally stood up without any hesitation and thanked their friends for coming to be with them again. The great group of friends hugged and wished each other a wonderful evening, then headed off to their designated bedrooms. Toulouse was the last one off the beach, walking beside Satie toward the two-bed room they shared.  
  
"It's a little bit funny," Toulouse sang with a laugh.  
  
"Christian has a bride," Satie added with a smile.  
  
The two friends laughed and walked to their room together as the newly matrimonial lovers slid under the covers of their warm bed, ready to spend their evening of romance of blissful love together once again.  
  
***** 


End file.
